


Sky Blue Muslin

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Scraps of Cloth [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Sky Blue Muslin

**Sky Blue Muslin**

**Rating:** PG

**Word Count:** 190

**Summary:** Gwen is worried about Arthur and the Knights

**A/N:** Part of the King’s Lady Series

 

 

Gwen watched Arthur and the Knights ride off from the steps of the castle. She couldn't help feeling that it may be the last time she will see them all together. She turned around to walk back inside and found Gaius standing there.

“Tell me they will all come back, Gaius.” Gwen brushed a tear away from her face.

“I wish I could.” Gaius said sadly. “I can't get the feeling out of my gut that someone will be lost to us.”

“Do you think it will be Arthur?” Gwen asked.

“No I don't.” Gaius said.

“You believe it will be Merlin, don't you?” Gwen closed her eyes. “Arthur would never order Merlin to sacrifice himself.”

“Arthur won't have to.” Gaius rubbed his weary brow. “Merlin will do anything to protect the Arthur and that includes giving up his life to save Arthur.”

“I hope they all come home safe and sound.” Gwen said.

“That is my wish as well.” Gaius said.

Gwen could tell that Gaius knew something he wasn't telling her. It wasn't that she didn't want to ask it was that she was afraid of the answer.


End file.
